


Overwhelmed Mindset

by TaizaiAlchemist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Has ADHD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, First Meetings, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, No Beta, Romani Dick Grayson, Sensory Overload, Wayne Gala (DCU), we die like Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaizaiAlchemist/pseuds/TaizaiAlchemist
Summary: 'She didn't want to go to the Gala. But it was one for the whole of the GCPD and her father's hard work. Barbara knew that her father wouldn't let her spend the night at home. Gotham or no Gotham she simply wasn't trusted to be by herself. Nothing can stop the overprotectiveness of a father.'10 year old Barbara Gordan is dragged to a gala celebrating the GCPD's improving efforts to make Gotham a safer city. Honestly, she just wanted to watch tv until she dropped dead asleep. Her perspective on the whole gala then may have changed when she came across a funny little raven haired boy who loved to butcher the English Language.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Overwhelmed Mindset

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had this one in the works for a few days. I'm practicing to get used to different characters, this time with Barbara! You guys may see different ships for every story, I actually ship quite alot of characters as I don't really have a favorite, I usually go according to what I have in mind. But I suck at romance so ouch XD
> 
> Well I hope you guys enjoy the story! No warning apply for this story. Mild Swearing but not that much this time. 
> 
> Let me just clarify the ages here for the start:  
> Barbara Gordon: 10 years old  
> Dick Grayson: 9 years old. (He's spent around about a few months of being Robin)
> 
> In the YJ Universe Dick's Birthday is actually on the 1st December, Barbara's birthday is not revealed however it is widely known to be 23rd September and they are both the same age so I'm gonna make Barbara older in this story.

She didn't want to go to the Gala. But it was one for the whole of the GCPD and her father's hard work. Barbara knew that her father wouldn't let her spend the night at home. Gotham or no Gotham she simply wasn't trusted to be by herself. Nothing can stop the overprotectiveness of a father. The red haired sighed and slung an arm over her eyes as her father continued to pester her that it would not be THAT bad. Galas were for rich people! Rich adults! Not children. She couldn't imagine how bored the children must feel at galas!

"Come on Barbara it won't be that bad." Jim commented, his eyes concentrated on the road that occasionally flickered back to his daughter. The 10 year old sighed and took her earphones that had playing classical music on loop since the beginning of the journey. She placed the earphones that plugged in her phone into her bag and then crossed her arms. She ~~forcefully~~ wore a black blazer with a purple and white dress, it reached to her toes. She then slouched down in her seat and rested her cheek on her palm. "You can always spend time with children your age. Trust me you won't be the only child here." Her father continued and she rolled her eyes. Yeah probably snobby rich kids who rub their parent's wealth in other's faces. High egos are very influential.

"Oh really I rather stay the night at home. The kids could be mean and rub their wealth in our faces." She pouted and crossed her arms. She heard her father sigh as he halted to a stop as the traffic light had switched to red. The older man turned around and leaned his shoulder against his seat, a small smiled spread across his face. 

"You know I can't do that. Gotham isn't the most pleasant of places. Besides you wanted to spend time with your old man?"

That was true. Her father was always caught up with paperwork and investigating different cases almost 24/7. All the work left him unmissably shattered at the end of the day and she wouldn't get to do the activities that she had planned with him. She was quite a lonely kid, no mother, no siblings, busy dad and no one would want to be friends with her in school for many reasons: She's a nerd, her father works for the GCPD, the color of her hair and the list goes on. 

"Yeah I want to spend time with, however not at a gala... Like maybe bowling.. TV marathon.. Don't get me wrong the police themed gala does sound like an interesting thing for a first hand experience but I got to do some Math homework for my tutor. That's for tomorrow. So wouldn't it makes sense that I worked at home?" Maybe she could use the get out of jail card here. That soon came crashing down when she noticed her father had pulled out a stack of sheets. 

"Don't worry I brought them with me!"

"Ah man, dad!"

Well there goes that, she grumbled as she packed the sheets into her backpack. 

After twenty minutes, Jim parked his car and straightened his suit before exiting the car. Barbara followed behind, she packed her books into a small spare backpack. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the bright lights from the hall illuminated the dark nights of Gotham. The scenery was quite beautiful. She continued to walk with her father and passed a couple of people who were engaged in conversations regarding their work and personal lives. She sighed and paused when her father went to chat with a fellow co-worker. She smiled as the other adults commented on her growth and questioned her enjoyment of her school life, but she was more distracted by the small commotion that occurred beside her between a son and a father.

"Do we have to stay for that long? I don't want to! Can't I just stay back? I know Alfie is at home but can't I?"

"Come on we discussed about this chum. I promise it won't be that bad. You think you can handle it?"

"... S-Sure. It can be handled."

She didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation as she was dragged off by her father once more to meet up with his fellow co-worker Montoya. She smiled and hugged the African-American woman. She then blushed a few times when a few teases and compliments were thrown around during the conversation. The girl sighed as her father trailed off and became more engrossed in the situation. She groaned, while her father was a great man, he did have a lot to say maybe it had to do with the fact he worked long hours and Gotham being the way she is then alot of stories can be told of the different crimes committed. Barbara ate some of the miniature snacks that were supplied for the guests, she held the plate that were full of Salmon bites. The young girl groaned in annoyance when the bite fell off and rolled under the table, she bended down but blinked back in surprised as the bite rolled back beside her heels out from underneath the table.... 

Was there a ghost under there? 

Barbara shrugged it off and picked up the spoiled food then proceeded to threw it in the nearest trash can before returning to both her father and Montoya who still had their conversation.

The conversation went on and on and on... 

It seemed like forever when Montoya commented that she needed to go and see her other co-workers and talk them. Barbara waved goodbye at the woman as she excused herself to the other officers who surrounded the beverage section. 

"I hope you aren't too bored." 

The girl stared at her father and shook her head. 

"No it's fine."

Gordon smiled and held her hand as he led her through the hall. 

"There are two more people I would like you to meet."

" _Two more_?"

"Yes, you don't know him personally but you for sure have heard of him. Also I think you and his son should make good friends. It's his first gala as well."

... Who would her father be talking about?

She stayed silent as her and her father walked up the stairs, it was less crowded than downstairs but there was still quite a number of people. The volume was quite loud but that was to be suspected when dozens of people were stuffed into a large room together. The red haired raised an eyebrow when her father led her towards a tall man. He was dressed in quite an expensive blue suit, his black hair combed backwards, he rotated to face Gordon a glass of wine held in his palm. A smile appeared on his face. 

"Ah Commissioner Gordon! You made it!" He greeted and shook the other man's hand. "How are you finding the gala?"

"Yes, there was quite a bit of traffic due to the roads being closed but we made it. The gala is more than amazing, I couldn't thank you enough Mr Wayne!"

_Ah..._

This was the notable billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

"You and the whole Gotham Police Department deserve it and please just call me Bruce."

"Then you can call me Jim. This is my daughter Barbara!" Jim smiled and directed his hand towards the girl. Barbara smiled and waved at the taller man.. He was quite intimidating but nice overall.

"Good Evening Mr Wayne." She greeted. 

"Hope you are having a good time." He chuckled and straightened his suit. 

"Yeah it's quite.. Overwhelming for a first time?"

Bruce opened his mouth but paused when a little high pitched voice interrupted him. 

"Overwhelming? Why can't anyone just be whelmed?"

Barbara jumped in surprise as a raven haired boy around her age suddenly appeared next to her. The boy smiled and waved. "Hey!"

"Uh hey?" Where did this kid come from? 

"Dick, there you are I was wondering where you ran off to. Don't disappear like that." Bruce chuckled as the small boy tackled him into a hug, he really hoped that this was just a childhood habit... He shook his head and glanced back at the two in front of him. "This is my ward, Richard-"

"Dick!"

'This kid has no patience at all.' Barbara thought to herself and snorted as she withheld a laugh from the quick retort from the boy. Bruce shot a warning glare at the vibrating bundle of energy that remained attached to him, he grumbled under his breath about the boy straightening out his suit and to not look rough before he continued. "Well my ward, Dick. Dick you remember Commissioner Gordon? This is his daughter, Barbara. How about you two spend time with each other? I mean this is both your first gala as well. It'll be fun to hang around someone your age?" The raven haired looked up at his adoptive father and then gaze switched straight to Barbara. Gordon hesitated slightly but was then reassured by the billionaire that the two would be fine as long as they stuck together. Barbara sighed as Dick led her away from both fathers and to some place less crowded, she raised an eyebrow once she saw the boy flinch as the noise levels changed as they walked together. It was his first gala so he must not be used to the sounds. 

"So Dick how old are you?" Barbara started and watched as the boy turned to her and raised an eyebrow before his face split into a golden smile. 

"I'm nine. You?"

"Ten. You look pretty short for nine."

"Get that all the time. I'll grow taller, you'll see. Heck I might be taller than you one day! Maybe shorter than Mr Wayne but definitely will be taller than all of you who call me mini..." 

The two halted to a stop when they approached the seats, Dick guided her to one seat. 

"Ladies first." The younger boy smiled and gestured. Barbara raised her eyebrows and chuckled at the boy's dramatic bow, she then sat down and took off her bag that contained her math books. 

"Why thank you sir Richard." She teased.

"Rather be called Sir Dick but that's alright m'lady Babs."

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Babs?"

"Yeah. Your name is Barbara but it's quite long for me to say so I basically shorted it to give you a nickname. I hope you ain't disappointed.. Heavy on the dis." The boy explained as he sat down in his seat, he rocked back and forth in his seat as he smiled at her. This kid seemed to love butchering the English Language. "Besides Babs is a great nickname. S-Sounds like a great nickname. " Barbara noticed that the boy's speech sounded hesitant with a few letters and noted the rolling r's and slithering s's that the boy slurred. He also didn't sound like the average Gotham kid. 

"You're quite different huh?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well your Gotham accent seems quite forced and you struggle to say a few words hear and there so you shorted my name so it would be easier correct?"

"Well.. yeah. I mean...No one no hear... I mean doesn't no one... want to listen to my.. Uh... " Dick waved his hands about while he stared at the girl, frustration etched on his face and his eyes pleadingly looked at the girl for help. The red haired was slightly confused on what the boy was trying to comprehend and explain to her. It was like he barely spoke English and that it was more of a secondary-

_Oh..._

It then hit her... Richard.. Bruce Wayne took in Richard Grayson.. The last of the Flying Graysons. The trapeze artists had come from Romanian. It made sense why Dick's accent was quite wobbly and struggled to say a few words.. She understood what he wanted now. He wanted her to help find the word he was trying to say. 

"Your lisp you mean?"

"Yep that word! It really bad and make me frustrated like now. I'm trying my hardest to feel the aster about it but I don't know." The boy explained and rocked back and forth once more, his eyes flickered to the lights before at the girl again. 

"You don't have to feel bad, lisps can always be solved besides it's quite cute!" Barbara mentally slapped herself and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Why the hell did she comment that? Way to reassure the boy. Well.. He was slightly cute the way he repeatedly rocked like a rocking horse toy. The latter seemed to pay not attention to it and she was grateful for that. "So Dick?"

"Yeah?" 

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"My free time? I do alot of trapezing that's for sure! Mr Wayne- I mean Bruce set it up for me! Then I like baking with Alfie, we make cookies, cakes and loads of s-sweets! T-Then I like to do Math, computer coding is pretty cool too!." 

"You like Math?" Maybe they had something in common. 

"Uh-huh!" Dick nodded and quickly dismissed the conversation, he fiddled with his sleeve and tugged at his collar. The boy's eyes drifted away to the lights once more, his legs tangled around the legs of the chair and he rocked along with the front of the chair. "I enjoy Trigonometry.. You know triangles and... A-Algebraic... Calculus is great..." Barbara didn't pay attention the boy's slurred speech and didn't even process that the boy grew more uncomfortable minute after minute. 

"You do Calculus as well?!" Finally another nerd like her! Dick wasn't so bad overall, he seem like a bright kid. Their mathematic conversation continued, she was surprised to find that Dick practiced Mathematics that was suited for people in 11th Grade. She then brought out her homework and showed the slightly uncomfortable, he then took the homework and the pencil she handed to him. She watched as the boy quickly dotted down a few tips and equations, his hand was trembling and that affected his handwriting but still legible nevertheless. He then handed her back the notebook and worksheet, his whole was visibly shaking as if he had been thrown in sub-zero water. There was a loud pop of a wine bottle being opened and the boy let out a strangled whimper that sounded like a wounded animal. Something was wrong. The raven haired flinched and pulled at his shirt and tie. The girl grew concerned as the boy grew more and more agitated, she saw how his hands gripped at his pant leg, his knuckles white as a sheet of paper. It slightly worried her more when the boy's chest seemed to raise up and down at a faster tempo than normal. 

"Hey you okay-"

**_BANG!_ **

Barbara jumped in slight shock and looked at the window, she watched as fireworks were set off. The red haired then turned back to the boy who had jumped out of his chair instead and had his hands over his ears, she watched as he then scrambled off into a different direction, she was about to call him back but paused as she saw her father. Gordon approached his daughter and raised an eyebrow, he then shook it off and held her hand. 

"Come on Barbara they're starting the fireworks and playing the good old Gotham anthem." The commissioner smiled, the girl's lip was drawn to a thin line and she walked with her father down the stairs, straight outside on the field the size of an American football pitch. Barbara shivered as her body registered the drastic change in temperature. Dear God, Gotham was such a cold city! There were a few minigames that were set up such as knocking the targets down with only three bullets, Apple dunking and other party activities.

"Hey Jim!" 

The father turned to see Bruce Wayne approaching towards him. He raised an eyebrow and noted that something wasn't right...

"Bruce. Where's little Richard?"

"That's exactly I was about to ask. I thought he had stayed with you, Barbara." The billionaire's eyebrows were pinched upwards with worry and he looked years older than he should be.

"He looked really uncomfortable after quite awhile. Then when the fireworks started he disappeared. " 

The younger man ran a hand down his face, worry still etched to his face. "I knew he wasn't able to handle it. Oh God, I had my doubts that he would be overwhelmed by all of this. You mind if you try and look for him? If you can't find him in the next twenty minutes please just call me. I'll have to make an announcement." Barbara nodded and went back inside, she was relieved that she could go back inside better than standing outside in the freezing cold watching fireworks. She started when the two had been last, her bag laid against the wall and the seat she was in, she slung the bag around her shoulders and mumbled to herself. Not there. She walked to the bathroom and peeked at the men's and prayed silently that no men would catch her. Thankfully and unfortunately no one was there. She checked the balcony, there were few adults but still no sign of Dick anywhere. 

It had been 10 minutes of peeking from room to room. 

The boy had completely disappeared. 

Barbara sighed found herself back downstairs at the hall where her father blabbered with Montoya earlier. She leaned against the table that had empty plates of appetizers. 

A whimper. Tables couldn't whimper. Tables weren't supposed to make human sounds.

Hold on. The girl checked under the table. Immediately, she identified the small curled up figure. 

Dick Grayson. 

The young boy looked like a mess, his hair ruffled in different places, his suit jacket and tie had been removed. His sweaty and pale hands clasped over his ears, the boy trembled like a leaf. This wasn't the energetic boy that she met an hour ago.

"Hey Dick."

He flinched and refused to look at her. 

"Dick it's me Babs!" She whispered, her small smiled drooped into a frown as the boy continued to flinch and seemed to rock back and forth on the spot. His hands patted his ears...It was like he was attempting to drown out something. The red haired crawled underneath the table and sat next to the boy. "Dick? Are you okay?" She asked, it worried her at how the boy was reacting, he seemed fine awhile ago.

**_BANG!_ **

The boy trembled harder and gripped his ears, he shook his head and let out another strangled whimper. Barbara didn't flinch, she was more worried on how the boy wouldn't respond. "Come on Dick talk to me please..." She placed a hand on his shoulder..

Big mistake. 

The former acrobat screamed and slapped her hand away as he pushed himself further away from her, he blabbered a mixture of words that the red haired girl was unable to comprehend and raised an eyebrow. 

"Too.. N-Noise too much.. Lasă-l să tacă. Totul este prea luminos și tare .... I want... oprește-te .."The younger boy cried out and whimpered as he furiously scratched his hair.

The noise was too much for him...She went to grab hold of his shoulders but it only seemed to elevate the boy's panic levels. Dick flinched and cried out. 

"Tati! Tati! atingerea mă arde! Touch bad bad bad!"

Her gentle touch was apparently painful and bad for him...

It wasn't a panic attack. Dick opened his eyes slightly, the lights that shone underneath the table was too bright. He screwed his eyes shut, he didn't register Barbara's pleading voice until he felt a pair of arms on his shoulders, it burned and it hurt alot. The raven haired boy's breathing hitched and his thoughts and anxieties clashed together in his brain, the stimuli was too much to process for his crowded brain: The music, the crowd of people, the smell of expensive leather, bright lights, fireworks and gunshots. It was all too much for his hyperactive brain... The boy felt a pair of arms wrap around his upper body and engulfed into a hug...? The touch felt quite warm and comforting, it didn't burn. The boy then felt an item placed in his ears and soothing classical music played ... It didn't blast his aching eardrums. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

He finally shut down. 

He was so overwhelmed. 

* * *

Jason grumbled and crossed his arms. It wasn't his first gala but he hated when events like the police themed galas occurred. They dragged on and on.. So on and so forth. The teen rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, he had talked to some kid named Timothy Drake but the boy had to leave since his parents wanted him for some shit but it didn't really bother Jason... Well it did because he was alone and he had no one to speak to. The things he would do for a cigarette right now...

Too bad Alfred had taken his remaining stash. 

How the fuck did that old man know where it was hidden? He'll never work it out. 

The teen watched as couples and police co-workers were engrossed in their own personal conversations, he then glanced beside him to see Tim had come back with two sodas cans, one in each hand. 

"I got you soda." The young boy smiled and handed the older teen the cherry flavored can, the teen grumbled out a comment

"Rather take a shoot of whiskey but this'll be suffice." Jason mumbled and took a swing of the soda.

"You drink?"

"Of course I fucking drink it's part of the natural cycle of life. Why you thought I was a cactus?" 

"Cactus actually still absorb water technically, they can't survive without water just like us. Water is one of the main reactants for Photosynthesis along with Carbon Dioxide and that produce Glucose and Oxygen. Glucose can then be used for respiration-"

"Can you please kindly for the love of god, shut the fuck up? Don't need to give a whole Biology lesson, Jesus." Man while Tim was smart, he was annoyingly smart. Always had an answer for everything. Tim pouted and drank his own soda which was mango flavored, he yelped in surprise when Jason shoved his almost empty soda can. "Hold that I need to take a piss."

"Sure. You can take a drag break."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Jason grumbled and stormed off, he was going to make that kid's life miserable one day. The teen kicked open the bathroom door, he was about to enter a stall but paused as he heard voices. He poked his head around the corner and saw the Golden boy with his 'friend'. Jason and Tim refused to believe that the two were just friends. The teen watched as the girl stood in front of his adoptive brother and seemed to scold him. 

"Dick I can just drive you home if it's too much for you."

"Babs please I-I'm fine. It's nothing. A-A childhood problem isn't going stop me from... "His ocean blue flickered towards the lights and his hands fiddled with his tie. "Childhood problem isn't going to stop... I mean I don't want you to have a bad time!" He finally finished, he stumbled over his words as he pleaded the red haired to just drop the whole issue. 

"Look you are already trying to block out the mental distress and you can't even focus on getting a full sentence out. Just tell Bruce that you need to leave. I'm sure he wouldn't mind-"

"Please Babs please I'll be alright. No need to worry about me. Come on you shouldn't even be here."

"Well excuse me, I wasn't the one who scrambled off mid conversation and look like they were about to burst into a fit of tears."

"Does make us both dramatic then?"

"Oh my god, you'll be the death of somebody one day with your stubbornness. "

The original boy wonder winked and pointed finger guns at her, he then pushed past her and led her out the bathroom. The raven haired jumped in surprise when he encountered his younger brother, who leaned against the walls of the relatively clean bathroom and hand dryer. Jason had smirk spread across half of his face. 

"Hey Babs, babysitting your boyfriend again? Man Wally is right you are a dog!" The black haired joked and giggled into the palm of his hand. Dick rolled his eyes and exited the bathroom and didn't bother to respond to the insult. It wasn't like the dickhead would have a retort because deep down he knew it was true. "What were you even doing here?"

"Your brother being the self-sacrificing goofball. I don't know if he can handle it." 

"Handle what? Eh whatever just let me take a piss, you aren't even supposed to be here." Jason grumbled and pushed past the red haired girl. The teen soon finished his business in the bathroom and stood next to Tim, who handed him back his soda can. 

"What took you so long?" The younger boy questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Dickhead and his girlfriend were talking in the bathroom." Jason took a sip and grumbled. 

"... Why?"

"I don't know something about he couldn't handle being here. I mean don't get me wrong, she's nice but she is way too much for the golden boy himself to even handle."

"She's overbearing?"

"No. If I had to pick a red haired woman. Then it'd be her. No Dick is a dog when it comes to woman. You think being with playboy Bruce Wayne his lady skills would be that of the pros but he does such a piss poor job at it." The black haired explained and gulped the remaining fizzy liquid before transforming the can of aluminum to a crumbled colorful ball. "Don't know what Dick is trying to hide but all I know it might not happen, he'll just hold it in til the end."

"Eh... I don't think so."

"You wanna bet?"

"You know you'll just lose right? You're basically shooting yourself in the foot."

Like hell Jason would be wrong. 

* * *

_Alright, that kid Tim was way too fucking smart for his own good._

Good thing Jason called off the deal twenty minutes ago. 

The fireworks and gunfire had started. It was just shot into the sky. Thankfully it wasn't a shootout since no of them were prepared (maybe Bruce). One moment Dick was next to him, next moment the older teen was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself like some of the drug addicts at Crime Allay. Then the fireworks and gunshots went off simultaneously, he disappeared like a ninja. That habit still remained in the original boy wonder's actions. It was.. Odd and frustrating. 95% he did that it was for fun. The other 5% was when something was wrong. That was pretty fucking evident right now. 

Him, Barbara and Tim had scattered into different locations. Jason checked outside, Tim checked the hall room while Barbara checked the top hall. The former troublemaker groaned and rubbed his head with the palm of his hand. Man he needed a cigarette urgently. He had texted Tim about 20 minutes ago, there was no update on his end. Dick had been missing for over half an hour. 55 minutes to be exact. He felt his phone vibrate and he checked it, it was from Tim. Still no sign of Dick. Damn. It didn't help that even Bruce was getting suspicious. The man was a fucking bloodhound when it came to what and where the trouble was. Honestly it scared Jason. Even when the bat cowl was off. The Batman Aura still has a presence. He looked at his phone and found a message from Dick. Jason had the urge to smash angrily at the phone screen and demand where the older teen had been but took his time to read the message... It wasn't from Dick.

_'Found Dick. He ended up in the attic - Babs.'_

_'Is he alright?'_

_'Physically yes.'_

There was still message being typed... She was hesitating. 

_'Mentally no. He's quite shaken up and he's mute. '_

_Shit,_ Jason thought and groaned. He quickly rushed up the numerous of stairs, he tripped over a few steps but continued to rush up. His mind only focused on Dick and find out what the hell was happening. He glanced around at noticed how there was very few people, it made sense that his older brother would hide in a place with less attention. Despite the latter always being the center of attention. Jason burst through the door and ran up the last remaining steps before encountering another door, he knocked twice before opening it. 

There was Barbara holding a bundle of curled up flesh that could only be Dick.

The boulder stress felt like it had been lifted from Jason's shoulders.

"The hell happened to him? Fear toxin or somethin'?" The younger teen raised an eyebrow and stared at the red head.

"Sensory Overload."

"Sensory what?"

"Did you... Dick you never told him?"

"Told me what? Goldie doesn't tell me shit!"

Dick flinched and clenched on to his ruffled hair, his hands greasy from the heavily gelled hair.

"Jason. Not helping at all. I just got him to calm down. I told you he isn't going to talk. He's going to be mute for the rest of the night. You know what ADHD is?"

"Yep. Goldie has it, not surprised by that."

"Yeah, Sensory Overload are more of a processing disorder however it's more likely to occur in people with ADHD or Autism. Too much or a particular type of stimuli can prove too much for the brain and the brain can't handle it. So basically Dick shut down since he couldn't handle the gunshots, music and fireworks going off and blaring in his ears. However sound isn't the only thing that can trigger them. Taste and sight can also be triggers."

"Why does everyone feel like giving me a Biology lesson today?"

"It's called awareness Jason get used to it so you know how to help him."

Jason grumbled and kneeled in front of Dick, he analyzed the raven haired. His blazer had been thrown recklessly on the ground, his tie hung on top of one of the boxes that were stacked across the room. His white shirt was drenched in shirt and the older teen was trembling mess. Overall he looked like shit. "Congrats Goldie, your self-sacrificial behavior for others to have a good time completely backfired. " Dick let out a slight amused huff and slightly stared a smirking Jason. "Don't you have some noise blockers?"  
  


The original boy wonder grabbed his phone from Barbara and shakily typed into a blank white screen and handed his younger brother the phone. 

' _Left them in the Batmobile_.' Jason glared, unimpressed by the answer.

"You're a fucking idiot."

Dick shot the former troublemaker a smile that said. 'Yeah I know.'

The younger teen's face fell slightly. He couldn't remain angry at his brother.. He didn't even know until now. Well least he had a chance to mess with his brother to lighten up the mood. 

"Whatever happened to staying whelmed, Goldie?" He watched as the older teen snatched back the phone, a tint of excitement etched on his face as he typed away, occasionally making mistakes but managed in the end. Jason took the phone once he had finished. 

_'Well I guess every once and awhile even the boy wonder has to get overwhelmed.'_

Heh Barbara was right. 

Dick was a truly self-sacrificial goofball.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a total of 4 days... Don't how to feel about it XD  
> Hope you guys enjoyed that, please leave a kudo and a comment! :)


End file.
